


Dragon Riding

by RottieBones



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, implied Flynn/Al but really subtle lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottieBones/pseuds/RottieBones
Summary: Alejandre tries to learn how to ride a dragon. Flynn doesn't really help at all. Everyone fears for Alejandre's general safety.Short little fic I wrote to pass some time and develop Al's character





	Dragon Riding

**Author's Note:**

> For context I wrote this while listening to this track, that may or may not explain it: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWI0iyFgdFw

 

 

 

 

Alejandre bit his lip. He inhaled slowly.

This was nothing like riding a horse. At all.

 

In his brief time since joining the gradually-forming academy, he’d undertaken training a young and spirited dragon- it was easy in concept, he’d broken horses during his time on Earth.

 

The only problem, however, was that this wasn’t a horse, rather, a large, scaly, five-thousand pound dragon. The next problem was the fact that dragon saddles were nothing like equine saddles. Engineered to stay on the dragon while not restricting the wings or movement, it was definitely a change of comfort. It’d taken Alejandre three hours to learn how to position himself properly. Puff was rather smart and understood directions- teaching him commands was the easy part. Adjusting to the dragon’s gait and takeoff was the hard part.

He’d learned that Puff’s species was a sought after breed of lesser dragon. Thin, streamlined and fast, but strong enough to carry supplies, and several other riders. They were also very intelligent, and made good companions and friends. This was a perk, if he could just get past the training stage.

 They’d found a wide open space with a lot of running room to use, a rarity with how fragmented and rough the islands in Skylands were. He leaned against the makeshift corral pen that the Academy had set up for him to use. Now, Skylanders and Academy staff had gathered to watch the process, and a rather spontaneous picnic had organized itself. Guess today’s lunch was an outdoor activity. Al exhaled through his teeth, releasing a breath he’d forgotten he was holding.

 

“You haven’t given up yet, have you?” Cali called to the Portal Master teasingly, but she wore a warm grin. She liked the human well enough, Al was a sparky young man, full of confidence, determination, and… well, maybe a bit too much stubbornness. He didn’t have even a wink of an ego, but still, something about him reminded her of a certain other Mabu… Regardless, she admired Alejandre’s courage.

 “No, no, not yet. I’ve fallen off of stallions much worse than he is.” The human replied, leaning over the railing to look back at the Mabu woman.

 Cali was sweet, but by no means soft. She was tough, didn’t baby the Skylanders, or him, and carried herself like a true professional. He felt a pang as he once again realized how much she reminded him of his mother. With a frown, he turned back to the dragon that was lounging near him, staring at him with eyeridges raised.

 

“Puff, get up, let’s try this again.” Al called to him, and the dragon willingly stood up, looking hopeful.

 If he could stay on and handle the dragon’s gait, they could master flying. Mounting the saddle and taking the reins in his hands, he whistled at the dragon. Puff lurched into an eager trot, and Alejandre once more sat in balance. He inhaled. This was it. They circled the large ring once before he took things further.

 

“¡Arre, arre arre!” He called, and Puff’s muscles tensed for only a fraction of a second before they’d lurched into a loping gallop. Falling into a rhythm, Alejandre paid attention to the pattern of talons hitting the ground as he moved in tandem with his companion’s movements. So far, so good, he realized, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t feel his legs from the adrenaline, but he recalled that long ago he’d felt this same way when he was first learning horseback.  
  
It was the turns that he was having trouble with. When the dragon was walking or trotting it was fine, but the gallop… he couldn’t get past it. Puff would hit a bend, and Al would lean into the dragon, and fell as a result. He knew this, everyone knew this.

 “Watch the bend, Master Alejandre!” Stealth Elf called, now up against the railing with an excited light in her blank eyes. He saw it coming, he knew it was about to happen. They were hitting the pen corner, and he could feel Puff shift his weight onto his left. The Portal Master inhaled, and for a fraction of time, everything seemed slow. Bounce with the dragon’s movements, not against. He felt Puff take the lean, and leaned against him, keeping upright as to not knock the dragon off balance and slide off as a result.

 

He cleared the turn, returning upright and bolting down the pen at lightning pace. Everyone erupted into excited cheering. He’d cleared his first turn, and was heading for the second. Cali bit her lip, balling her fists and moving to lean over the railing alongside Stealth Elf.

 “You got this, Al, you’re doing it…” She murmured, watching intently. Something about watching others succeed and overcome filled her with a energetic feeling.

 He cleared the second turn, and everyone was tense on their feet or leaning in intently from their meals to watch. Was this it? Had he gotten it? Hugo paused from his writing to watch, adjusting his glasses nervously. Alejandre’s abilities with creatures was amazing, but the falling off part made Hugo flinch. He could never do that, yet Al took the falls like they were nothing.

 

He was heading for the fourth turn, almost completing the circle now. Al was really doing it, he hadn’t fallen yet. Everyone was so intent on watching, waiting, as dragon and rider streaked down the field towards them.

 “Sorry I’m late, didn’t realize lunch was out here… Did I miss the show?” Came a voice that everyone knew all too well. Flynn was here. Cali’s ears started to flatten against her head, but before she could say anything-

 “Oh! Holy smokes, the crazy guy is actually doin’ it! HEYYYY, MISTER ALEJANDRE! LOOKIN’ GOOD!” The pilot was shouting to the rider, waving his hands.

 

Alejandre was snapped from his concentration just like that. He hadn’t realized Flynn had arrived, when did he get here? His head jerked up and he turned to look at the hollering Mabu, the wind knocked from his chest just from seeing him. His brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to yell something at the egotistical idiot, but his voice was drowned out by Skylanders and staff alike clamoring in realization.  
  
“MASTER ALEJANDRE-”

 

But it was too late. Puff hit the final turn with a lurch, and Alejandre, in shock, leaned far too forward. The words were knocked from everyone’s throats with a collective gasp as the Portal Master was thrown from the saddle, making an arc over the fence and tumbling onto his back. His dragon skidded to a stop, huffing in confusion and worry. Flynn winced, hunching his shoulders.

 There was a moment of pause as the collective group stared at Flynn, in both shock and accusation. The pilot stared back with a startled expression. He didn’t mean to do that… But before he could say anything in defense, they were crowding the Portal Master, who was laying in a daze.

 

“Master Alejandre, are you alright?!” Hugo gasped, grabbing the fallen man’s arm gently.

“That was one heck of a fall, is anything hurt?” Cali kneeled, worry creasing her features.

“Nothing’s broken right? If you’ve broken something, I might cry…” Jet Vac warned, tugging at his feathers apprehensively.

 

Alejandre sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. Everyone leaned back to give him space.

“I...I’m fine, Nothing’s broken. I’ve had worse, it just… Wow, that was… That was something.” Al breathed, gazing at his worried friends.

“Like I said, I’ve fallen off of stallions that have had more kick in them than Puff does. At least he hasn’t tried to purposefully buck me off or stomp my head in.” He added, a rough attempt to reassure everyone.

 

About this time, Flynn had wandered over, letting curiosity get the best of him. Alejandre glared at him, and he immediately knew he was in for it.

“Don’t you ever know when to keep your mouth shut? You could have killed me!” He started.

 “Hey! I was just trying to pay a compliment! You were doing good out there! Of course, I would have stuck the turn, if I were you, but, commendable effort.” It had started as a genuine compliment, but of course, Flynn’s brasher side shone through.

 This was fuel on a fire. Everyone inhaled sharply, already preparing themselves for yet another argument between the two. This was common, they’d get into squabbles, bickering like children over the stupidest things sometimes. Oddly, though, the arguments never got petty, or mean. Neither would go for low blows or insults. It was purely on-topic, and about as tame as a heated argument could get. That was probably better than anything else, everyone had decided, though some were starting to assume the two argued just for the sake of it.

 Alejandre scoffed. “Oh, and you think you could do better, Mr. High-n’-Mighty? You think you can legitimately put yourself in that saddle and do better than me? Put your money where your mouth is and show me and I’ll be more inclined to take advice from you... Let me tell you something, Flynn. I raised horses since I could walk. I know how to ride. If ANYONE here knows anything about dragon riding, it’d be me.”

 “You still fell out of that saddle, though.” Flynn raised an eyebrow, but notably avoided Alejandre’s challenge. Al furrowed his in reply and drew himself up into a furious expression.

 “Sometimes you make me so- so-! UUUURGH! Forget it!” The human jumped to his feet and stormed back over to the pen. Ducking the fence, without casting a glance at the group, he mounted the dragon again, falling into the same routine he’d been doing all day.

 

Everyone was silent until the sound of thundering footfalls from the dragon was a constant drone. Gazes flickered between Flynn and Alejandre.

 

“...I’ll give you credit. You sure do know how to work him up, and really get under his skin. Sometimes I think half of his accomplishments are to spite you, really.” Cali sighed, crossing her arms.

“Oh, Cali, it’s only because he can’t handle my rugged charm and good advice. I’m doing him a favor, really. Stubborn guy.” He winked, flashing his all-too-familiar smile. The Mabu woman rolled her eyes.

“You two go at it like you’re children, really. I don’t get it.” Spyro butted in.

“You’re one to talk.” Someone muttered.

Eruptor chimed in as well now. “Yeah! I mean, Stealth and I will butt heads sometimes but… you guys are dedicated.”

 “Well, that’s just because- er…” Flynn faltered, his smile breaking into a confused, lost expression. Why was he so dedicated to arguing with Al? He found himself almost eager to jump into another pointless debate every day.

 “B...Because… Uh, Well, a good man is a man who’s firm in what he believes in, right?” Came his attempt at a smooth recovery. Spyro smirked knowingly.

 “You were arguing over pizza toppings yesterday.” Cali countered.

“Oh, come on! Everyone knows the best pizza is barbeque chicken!” Flynn threw his hands up in exasperation. There was mixed murmuring from everyone in disagreement over what topping was the best. Cali rolled her eyes, again. Flynn frowned, glancing between the mumbling Skylanders. Hugo put his hands on his hips.

 “W...Well, for the record I was worried when he fell! Okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I… didn’t… exactly… plan for him to fall like that, when I was giving him my uplifting encouragement.” The pilot blurted, his ears and nose turning a shade of pink where his fur allowed it to show through.

 The murmuring group fell silent, their gaze locked on Flynn now from his uncharacteristic outburst. The Mabu pursed his lips and pushed through the group, going over to the fence to watch Alejandre without another word. His face felt like it was burning up, but if he didn’t have to look at the group, maybe they’d forget it.

 

 

During this, Alejandre was pushing himself further, once again trying to handle Puff’s strides and turns. He was doing far better now, and he hadn’t fallen yet, focusing himself entirely on his dragon and drowning out the group. He’d show Flynn. He could handle this. His stomach burned with a stubborn passion to surpass expectations.

 

He’d have to prove it. They’d have to fly.

 

Readying himself, he started to set Puff’s course into the center of the ring, making a beeline straight down the middle of the grass field. Cali was the first to notice.

 

“What’s… he doing? He won’t be able to make a turn from there, it’ll be too sharp for him.” She frowned.

Hugo gasped.

“They’re gonna crash straight into the fence!”

 The group broke into worried murmuring, glancing between each other. Spyro inched closer to the fence, narrowing his eyes. Wait…

 

Flynn already knew what was happening. He was a pilot, he could recognize that course of movement from anywhere. He wasn’t crashing, he was using a runway. He also knew well enough that Al had not tried taking off yet since starting his training. He wasn’t ready for this just yet. A weird feeling clenched at his stomach. Spyro’s expression melted into one of realization, and Flynn regretted glancing at the purple dragon to see it, because all at once the feelings got heavier. It was guilt, and true worry, that’s what he was feeling. This was… his fault, technically, for instigating Al. He frowned. About the time everyone realized what was happening, the group was erupting into a cacophony of shock and worry. There was nothing they could do to stop this, they could only sit back and pray nothing horrible was about to be witnessed.

 

Alejandre exhaled as they neared the fence. Puff seemed to falter briefly in his stride, unsure of what his rider was planning. Al dug his heels into the dragon’s side, through the leather of the saddle, and Puff understood immediately. The human could feel his mount’s muscles tense and bunch, coiling in preparation. He could feel every second it took for the dragon to push off from the ground.

 

It happened so quickly to everyone else’s eyes, one second the pair were grounded, the next, the dragon had taken a powerful leap into the air. Leathery membranes on the wind whistled as the dragon’s wings instinctively snapped into position, taking his first downbeat and effectively sending them higher. Alejandre wasn’t prepared for it. Almost immediately with the first lurch, he lost his balance. He slipped from his position, and had it not been his quick reaction to grab the saddlehorn, he’d have fallen immediately. Everyone inhaled sharply, waiting for the inevitable. Puff seemed not to notice his rider’s condition yet, streaking higher into the skies with a newfound energy. His rider grit his teeth, and using his strength, waited for the dragon to level out. As soon as Puff had settled into a glide, he used the opportunity to haul himself back into the stirrups, grabbing the free reins and straightening himself out.

 There was a collective, disbelieving sigh of relief, but it was well enough known without saying that Al wasn’t in the clear yet. Cali silently begged the man to just return to the ground, but everyone knew Alejandre by now. He was stubborn and determined. He wasn’t landing until he was satisfied or he was falling to his death.

 He nudged the dragon’s sides again, calling over the wind once more. The dragon cast a glance over his shoulder, then turned back and beat his wings again, breaking the glide. The rising and falling motion from the wings unbalanced his rider, but Al straightened out, figuring out how to handle it quickly. It was life-and-death, if he didn’t act quickly it would be his undoing.

 

“Let’s try ascending, Puff.” He murmured, and loosened the slack on the reins.

“¡Subir!”

 The dragon immediately complied, angling himself upright and lashing his wings against the air, moving as if pushing off. Alejandre leaned into the dragon, almost flat against the saddle, holding on as they rose. Leveling out once more, Puff snorted, blowing from the effort. He broke into a glide once more, catching a draft to ride.

 “You need to work on your endurance, Puff. That shouldn’t have winded you.” Al chided gently. The dragon groaned in response.

 

He took a moment to pause and realize his surroundings. He'd gone well up into the clouds above, and now Skylands below him was entirely obscured. It was quiet, lost amidst a sea of clouds that extended in every direction the looked. It felt peaceful. Al relaxed, closing his eyes and letting the wind tease his hair and face. He hadn't had a proper break like this, no time to think to himself and be by himself, spare for the dragon he was perched upon. He could stay here forever, just him and Puff. No responsibilities, no worries, no fear of filling the shoes of someone who was far better at his job than Al would ever be. Maybe this was better off, living alone in Skylands where he couldn't risk disappointing everyone who looked up to him. He could hardly handle staying on a dragon, how would he ever manage to be a proper leader and Portal Master? He sighed. 

A part of him missed his home. As rough as it'd been, the little ranch in Arizona was his home, formerly. He missed his family sometimes. He felt a sense of higher calling and belonging in Skylands, yet... the calling felt to be too much sometimes. Too much pressure, expectations, too many eyes staring at him with hope for a future he was supposed to help bring to them. He couldn't handle it sometimes. There was the nagging fear of cracking under pressure one day, or worse- going dark. 

He realized now that the idea of being a sky-hermit was even more appealing. He could just live like a hobo, surely it was easier here. For a moment this fantasy filled his head, feeling more tempting by the minute. Yet... there was that rational side of him, the reasoning that brought him back.

He had friends, students, people who looked up to him now. Friends who were probably worrying about him right now. His eyes flickered to the clouds below. _There's_  the familiar guilt nagging at his heart. 

 

“We should... probably... get back before they think I’m dead or something…” He mumbled, tugging at the reins with a low hum. Puff grunted, splaying his wings against the wind to slow himself.

“Puff, Bajar.” He requested, and the dragon tucked his wings into a half-fold, sinking below the clouds just enough to see where they were now. The island was still visible, on the horizon. Tugging the left rein, the two made a wide half-circle and set a course for the island.

 

* * *

 

  


Guilt was now eating at Flynn’s stomach as everyone grew increasingly worried. The dragon and rider had ascended into the clouds, and promptly disappeared. A good twenty minutes had passed now. Unease was growing audible.

 “Should… Should we start a search party? Is that too soon?” Jet Vac wavered nervously.

 Perhaps he should go get the Dreadyacht and look himself, Flynn considered, but something in the vast blue caught his eye first. A warm feeling of relief flooded his stomach immediately.

 “I don’t think we’ll be needing that just yet. Look.” He pointed at the ever-growing form, which was now an obvious set of wings moving in motion against the wind. Everyone untensed almost immediately.

 

Puff was less than a yard from the island when Al realized they’d have to land. The one thing he hadn’t worked on yet- and he knew how Puff liked to land. It was no graceful pull, the dragon rather awkwardly folded his wings and just dropped to the ground.

 It was too late to stop the massive creature. They were dropping from the air already. Alejandre shouted in shock, tensing against the saddle and bracing for impact. The second Puff hit the ground, it dislodged him, but he was prepared. He rolled off the side of the dragon and hit the grass with a grunt. The Portal master laid there for a minute, chest heaving as he regained feeling in his legs. Better than last time, he decided.

 For the second time today, he found himself crowded by his friends, all clamoring to ask if he was ok and demanding he didn’t do that again without warning. Al didn’t reply this time, but instead broke into wheezy, breathy laughter. He was safe, obviously enough. As he sat up, he rand a hand through his hair and stifled his laughter.

 “Puff, we gotta work on your landings.” He finally breathed. The dragon in question was rolling in the grass happily, seemingly satisfied with the flight. Al's laughter died slowly as he looked between relieved faces. 

 

“...Alright, alright. That's enough of an adventure for one day. We should be heading back now, really.” He turned to the group. Nobody had an argument to that, and the group dispersed to pack up whatever had been brought along.

 Al stood, seizing the dragon by the reins and leading him over to the fence gate in preparation to exit. A familiar voice stopped him.

 

“That was some good flying. Really. If you keep working on that you’ll be as good as I am. And that’s saying a lot, coming from me. Just work on that landing.” Flynn leaned over the fence, a lazy, yet relieved smile on his face. Alejandre averted his eyes, tensing himself and preparing to just ignore the pilot. Flynn caught this, frowning.

It was now or forever hold his tongue. “Hey, wait. Al- Master Alejandre.”

It worked, something in his tone was convincing enough. Al stopped and cast him a weary, exasperated stare.

 “Listen. Between you and I… You… you did an incredible job. I’m serious.” He started, but was finding his words hard to form. His ears were burning again. Alejandre’s gaze flickered, looking like he’d rather be elsewhere.

 “I… I’m trying to say- I... “ He swallowed, glancing to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation.

 “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… instigated like that. You’re still learning, and you’re doing a good job, for someone who’s never seen a live dragon before in his life.” The words finally spilled.

“I guess sometimes our little arguments get out of hand, right? I just… I just want you to know, there’s never any hard feelings.” Flynn’s voice got softer. He couldn’t fathom why this was so hard to just admit. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at the one he was speaking to.

 Alejandre’s expression softened.

 “Y’now you really get under my skin sometimes, Flynn. Just make me so frustrated.” Al started. Flynn’s ears lowered in shame. Great, he was about to get scolded by the Portal Master, of all people.

 

But Al continued in a way he hadn’t expected.  
  
“...You’re a good guy, and I think you’ve managed to spur me into getting more things done purely because of spite. You just need to watch your mouth sometimes before you get yourself in real trouble. You’re lucky I… Er…” Al faltered, looking like he was floundering suddenly.

 “Just… Just don’t be such a bonehead sometimes, okay? It wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t have someone to bicker with anymore.” He quickly tacked on, clearing his throat awkwardly and giving the Mabu a pat on the shoulder, then shuffled away with his dragon before Flynn had a chance to respond. He stood there, dumbfounded, with a weird, tight lump in his throat. A small smile teased at the corners of his mouth. He didn’t know why, but that weird warm feeling in his face was back.

 

“C’mon, Flynn, or we’ll leave you behind.” Cali called jokingly, a smug smile on her face. The rest of the group followed the Portal Master.

 Flynn took only a moment of pause before jogging to catch up with them, but maybe, just maybe, he’d be thinking about that afternoon for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
